Consuelo
by Lady Cid
Summary: Saga descubre que Danae sufre depresión y sin querer la consuela. SagaXOC


_Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y la Toei. Danae, en cambio es de mi completa propiedad._

**Consuelo**

Hacía casi dos meses que Saga y Danae habían comenzado su curiosa amistad y cada día que pasaba, el Santo descubría muchas cosas de su amiga que lo divertían la mayoría de las veces. Pero este día, la había visto triste, aparentemente sin motivo. Estaba distraída y sus ojos se veían rojos, ya que había llorado. El Santo de Géminis se acercó a ella:

—¿Qué te pasa, amiga? Me extraña verte llorar, ya que normalmente sonríes…

—Si se lo explico, tal vez no me lo creerá, señor Saga.

—Explícamelo y veremos si es para no tomarse en serio— conminó el serio Santo.

La escudera suspiró. Lo que le iba a explicar era bastante delicado para ella, pero pensó que su amigo merecía saberlo.

—Sufro de depresión desde los veinte años. Me la diagnosticaron un poco después de la Batalla de las Doce Casas. Hasta ahora, las únicas personas que lo sabían eran el señor Aldebarán, el señor Mu y la señorita Atenea. De hecho, la señorita Atenea fue la que buscó al psiquiatra que me trata. Tomo medicamentos, aunque eso no significa que no me den bajones de ánimos. Algunos son leves como este y hay algunos más graves, como el que me dio después de la Guerra Santa. Trato de tomarme las cosas con calma, ya que sé que voy a depender de la medicación por el resto de mi vida.

El Santo no podía creerlo. Normalmente era una chica tranquila, un poco seria, pero que sonreía la mayoría de las veces; aunque había notado que tenía su cuota de melancolía. Gracias a su relación de amistad con Saga, trataba con Kanon y Aiolos, aparte de los amigos que había tenido antes de conocerlo a él. Aún no se atrevía a tratar con Shaka, Milo, Camus y Shura. En cuanto a Máscara Mortal y a Afrodita, no tenía la esperanza de hacer migas, pero no le importaba mucho.

—¿Podrías decirme cuál fue el disparador de la depresión que padeces desde ese entonces?— le preguntó Saga a Danae.

—No me siento preparada para hablar de eso, aún. Se lo diré cuando esté lista—Danae no estaba dispuesta a decirle que era por haber descubierto que Saga se había suicidado, al ser descubierta su farsa. "No quiero que el señor se sienta responsible de esto" pensó la escudera.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue que la descubrieron?

La joven dio un largo suspiro antes de decir:

—Traté de arrojarme de un acantilado de Cabo Sunión. Si el señor Mu no hubiera estado en ese momento, tal vez ahora no estaría contándoselo, señor Saga. Fue ahí cuando se decidió que tenían que hablar con el señor Aldebarán y con la señorita Atenea, para empezar a tratarme.

—Entonces, sólo somos cuatro los que sabemos que padeces esto.

—Sí. No quiero hacerlo público. Ya sabe que soy reconocida como la escudera más excéntrica y esto solamente aumentaría mi fama. No quiero líos.

El Santo la comprendía muy bien y tenía razón. Máscara Mortal y Afrodita seguían buscando motivos para reírse de la joven y eran capaces de usar la enfermedad de ella para burlarse. Además, oía a algunas de las siervas que también solían tratar a Danae de rara.

—No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo—se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó—Me alegra que me tengas confianza.

La escudera lo miró a los ojos y sonrió un poco, antes de corresponder el abrazo.

—Ya se me pasará. Además, échele la culpa a este día nublado. Temo que se ponga a llover—La escudera miraba el cielo, el cual estaba nublado y Saga se puso a reír. Danae lo acompañó un momento y se levantó. Debía ir a su casa.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por escucharme y nos vemos mañana, señor Saga. Los dioses lo protejan.

—Deja te acompaño. No quiero que te vayas sola.

La joven se quedó asombrada por el ofrecimiento del Santo. Normalmente nadie que habitaba el Santuario iba hacia el Rodorio, que era donde habitaban los siervos. Aún así, a Danae le parecía bien, ya que quería disfrutar un poco más la compañía de Saga aunque no se lo diría con facilidad. Lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, pero la chica era reservada en estos aspectos, a pesar de sus excentricidades, para sorpresa suya.

—De acuerdo, señor Saga. Además aprovecho y le presto algunos discos. Me dijo que quería conocer la música que me gustaba, ¿no?—le sonrió, mientras lo tomaba de la mano. A Saga le sorprendió el gesto, pero no le desagradó.

—Vámonos entonces.

Tomaron camino hacia el Rodorio, antes de que la lluvia los tomara por sorpresa. A Saga le pareció una excelente forma de conocer a Danae fuera del Santuario.

**Una nueva historia de estos dos amigos. Como habrán notado, la escudera Danae no es la chica perfecta, y aquí se descubre que sufre depresión endógena. Debe tomar medicación por el resto de su vida. Lo bueno que su amigo Saga estaba allí para mejorar su ánimo. Esto no se vuelve romántico… aún.**


End file.
